Teasing
by When Snow Melts Away
Summary: Shigure has a mischievous plan to get a studious Tohru and a very horny Kyo in an embarrassing situation. And it leads to much more…
1. Chapter 1 Study Session

Chapter 1 – Study Session

The mid-term exams were approaching and Tohru was growing more nervous day by day. She knew that she needed to score great marks to make up for the mediocre results she had been getting so far this semester. Since one week already she was studying frantically, not giving up until late at night. She worked hard, but it seemed to her she was not learning a single thing, as if her head could not memorize anything, and although she would not let it show, she felt a bit discouraged.

Kyo had noticed how much effort she put into studying and he had been wanting to help her, but for some reasons he found it preferable just to avoid her. Lately his attraction to Tohru had grown…stronger, to say the least. In fact it had become a lot more sexual than it used to be and that scared him a bit. To be honest, he did not trust his hormones at all.

And that exactly Shigure knew, and he had a mischievous plan to place Kyo in an embarrassing situation.

One night at dinner, he suggested that since Tohru was exhausting herself studying, someone should help her to get it done faster so that she could rest properly. And since Yuki was too busy with the student council, that task should be awarded to Kyo.

- Would that be okay with you, little Tohru? the dog asked.  
- Sure, I would loooove it! I am convinced that with Kyo-kun's help, I will be learning a lot faster.  
- YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME IF I WANTED TO TEACH HER IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU STUPID DOG!  
- It's because I was certain that you would agree. Look at Tohru, how happy she is at the perspective of studying with you!

That was a killer argument.

So this is how Kyo found himself sitting next to Tohru, in her room, explaining her some math problem for the 100th time at least.

- I can't believe that you still don't get it! he almost yelled, running out of nerves.  
- I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, you are being so kind, taking the time to explain it step by step and I can't understand anything…  
- Stop apologizing!  
- O-ok, sorry Kyo-kun!

The same pattern was repeating itself over and over: he'd lose his temper because she simply didn't understand, she'd apologize, it'd irritate him even more, then she would apologize again, he'd notice how cute she was, would calm down, go on with further explanation that she would confuse with other things, which would make him lose his temper again…

Now she was concentrating on a new problem. As she leaned forward to write down a formula in her notebook, the top she was wearing was pulled downwards, revealing the curves of her breasts. At the sight of it, Kyo got all aroused (thanks to his boiling hormones) and a perverted idea crossed his mind.

- Tohru, I have an idea that might force you to understand, or at least give you more motivation. We'll play a little game: for each wrong answer, you take off a piece of clothes, he said with a curious smirk on his face.

The girl was blushing heavily at his suggestion.

- You can wear as much as you want at the start, he added to convince her.

Tohru was not sure she wanted to get into that game, but Kyo said it could force her understanding, so she got up, walked to her wardrobe and dressed herself with the more clothes she could.

Thirty minutes later she was left with a skirt, a tank top, her panties and her bra. Kyo asked her the next question. He had been choosing a difficult one so she would not get the answer right, and as expected her answer was wrong.

- So what are you going to take off next?, he asked. The smirk he had on his face earlier showed again as he spoke.

Tohru, hesitantly and furiously blushing, began to take off her tank top. Kyo couldn't believe his own eyes.

_Damn is she pretty. _

He wanted so badly to touch her that, to avoid doing something even more stupid than what he was currently doing, he stopped staring at her and asked a new question, which she surprisingly got right.

She sighted in relief when he told her she had given the right answer.

- It's unfair that I don't get any reward for having answered correctly. Perhaps I could put a piece of clothes back on or…  
- Oh, you are totally right there, I have missed out on that point. But I have a better reward idea: for each correct answer, I am the one who's going to take off a piece of clothing.  
- Eh… That's not really what I …

But before she could end her sentence he had taken his shirt off. This was starting to get hot. Kyo's beauty, when he was shirtless, was taking another dimension. From good-looking already he became sexy, appealing desire, and even the sweet innocent Tohru could not resist that feeling.

She realised she had spaced out for a second when Kyo called her back to reality with another question. Confused, she muttered an incomprehensible answer that wasn't even one anyway. The orange-haired boy decided that it was wrong, but Tohru had no reaction. He walked to her, and leaning toward her face, whispered slightly to her ear:

- Tohru, let me take the next one off.

Then he moved to her lips, and started to kiss her while his hands were reaching out for the clip of her bra.

When he broke the kiss, the bra was lying on the floor and Tohru's cheeks were as red as beets. He was gazing at her, awed at her beauty, when someone knocked on the door.

- Honda-san? It's me, Yuki, I just came back from a reunion with the student council and I would like to ask you to help me out with…  
- Sure, Yuki-kun, the girl answered with a voice where panic was peaking, just give me two minutes and I'll be ready to help you.  
- Fine. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen.  
- Allright Yuki-kun!

Now the two teenagers were avoiding each other's look. They dressed back, and left the room without a word, both realising what they had been doing and not feeling all comfortable about it.


	2. Chapter 2 Kyo's Temptations

Chapter 2 – Kyo's temptations

The whole week she had kept unknowingly turning him on. It was a glimpse of her panties, a glimpse of her breasts, an equivoque sentence that she wouldn't catch the underlying sense of. It began when she had announced him her exam result at the beginning of the week.

- Kyo-kun! Look what mark I got for my exam! I'm so happy that I have succeeded! It's all thanks to your help that I have obtained such a nice result!  
- This is great, Tohru! Congratulations. But I doubt that my help has counted for anything in your success, I believe you owe it to yourself. You worked so hard for this exam!  
- Still I don't think that my mark would have been so good without Kyo-kun's help. I would like to thank you for having sacrificed your time to me. What would you like me to do for you, Kyo-kun, to repay for your kindness?

A serie of perverted thoughts ran through the cat's mind, but this time he found the strength to chase them away.

- Please don't ask me such a question, Tohru… I might answer something outta my control….

He had muttered the last past more for himself than for her to hear it. Embarrassed, he quickly passed her by and ran to his room.

Later that day, when she came announce him that dinner was ready, he noticed that she was not wearing any bra. He had opened all the windows in his rooms since he enjoyed a chilly atmosphere, and when she entered the room, her skin reacted to the temperature: he saw her tits point underneath the fabric of her dress, hardening from the cold.

The next day she was wearing a very short skirt. Clumsy as she was, she did not always pay a proper attention to what movements she was doing, and every so often he could catch a sight of her panties.

Then there was this moment where he was lying of the sofa just trying to take a nap and when she suddenly jumped on him, all excited from the news she had just gotten from some of her friends over the phone. In her agitation she never realised where she was sitting or anything. Overwhelmed with joy, she started telling Kyo the good news when she felt a bulge between her legs. Yep. She was sitting right there. Realising in what uncomfortable position she had put them, she blushed furiously and tried to escape, but Kyo maintained her sitting on his growing erection. Then he slowly let his hands slide to her hips, and he started to pull her gently toward him to push her back evenly gently, massaging himself with her body. His eyes were closed with pleasure and Tohru even heard him purr lightly, which brought a smile to her face. What they were doing was making Kyo happy so it made her happy too.

And actually it felt really good for her too. Her insides were getting all moistened and she began to feel somewhat horny. She noticed that Kyo was not holding her hips anymore and that she was perpetuating the movement on her own. She continued working him like this for a bit, until he stopped her, smiling. He sat down, being careful of not making their chests touch, and kissed her, trying to put into that kiss all the love and care and gratitude her felt for her at the moment.

The next day, as he was looking for her, Kyo found Tohru in the laundry room, leaning before the washing machine, stuffing it with dirty clothes. She was wearing again one of her short skirts and from where he was, he could see a good portion of her panties. He silently walked to her, and placed his hands on her hips, underneath her skirt. She jumped in surprise, as she had not heard him coming, but calmed down and smiled at him when she realised who it was. He whispered to her ear:

- My little Tohru, you should not wear these, I'd have a better sight.

And with that he began to take her panties off, slowly descending it along her legs. When it lied on the floor, he turned her so that she would face him and kissed her, gently brushing her breasts. Then he swiftly caught her panties and threw it in the washing machine.

- Now that is better, don't you think?

With that he let her alone to finish her laundry, completely oblivious of what he was searching her for.

Later that afternoon she came to his room to give him his clean clothes. She was turning away to quit the room when he asked:

- Wait, Tohru. Are you still wearing nothing underneath that skirt of yours?  
- Eh…  
- Bend over.  
- WHAT?  
- I wanna see if you've put on another pair. Bend over.

A little reluctantly the girl did as she was told. She felt very ashamed now that she had put on another pair of panties: she should have known that Kyo would not be satisfied with that…

- Na… that's not good Tohru. What did I told you earlier? It's better when you don't wear them. Now come here. Yeah, just like that. A little closer. Here.

And once again he made her panties slide down her legs. That time he even got a little bolder, though. He started rubbing his fingers on her sex, trying to spot her clit, and when he found it played with it gently, working small circles with his index. Then he pushed two fingers in her already moist entrance and soon began moving in and out of it at a steady pace.

Tohru was experiencing sensations that she had never felt before. Kyo was taking her to a whole new world of feelings that she was starting to be eager to discover. She loved how he made her feel. Pleasure was overwhelming her as he continued fingering her, and she felt a more powerful wave coming when Shigure knocked on the door. Both teenagers stopped hurrily as they heard him say:

- Kyon-kyon! Do you know where little Tohru is? Momiji just arrived with Kisa and Hiro and they have plenty of things to tell her!  
- STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT! And yeah, I've seen her, she's here, answered the orange-haired boy angrily.  
- WHAT? I hope you are not doing anything reprehensible to my little flower!  
- SHUT UP, PERV…STUPID DOG!

_Actually, _thought Kyo,_ I guess I am the perverted one right now. _


	3. Chapter 3 This is heaven

Chapter 3 – This is heaven.

Tohru woke up from a very agitated night. Obsessed with her experience of the previous evening with Kyo, she had a very hard time falling asleep. It was already around 2 o'clock when she did and the whole rest of the night she dreamt that he was taking her restlessly in various positions: all the time she was screaming for more. Her panties were soaken wet with all her juices and she felt sore as if she had really spent the night with Kyo.

She took a quick shower, got all prepared and dressed (although ''forgetting'' to put on panties) then went downstairs to begin fixing breakfast. She had not been in the kitchen for a long while when Kyo showed up. Smiling, he walked directly to the girl standing before the stove, kissed her neck and slid his hands against her thighs, slowly going up, to find her wet entrance and to…

Wait. Wet entrance already? Kyo suddenly froze in choc. Tohru, his sweet little Tohru, had not put on her panties this morning.

- Eh… Kyo? Is there something wrong? asked the little brunette when she felt him stop.  
- What? No, nothing at all. Everything's perfect.

He turned her around and leaned forward to passionately kiss her lips.

- I love you, Tohru.  
- I love you too, Kyo-kun.

When they parted, the boy's stomach started to growl from hunger, which made them both laugh.

- Don't worry, Kyo-kun, I will be done with breakfast real soon! I won't let you die of hunger!  
- I know you won't. Want me to help you?  
- Oh I can do it by myself…  
- Tohru. I just want to do it with you, ok?  
- O-ok. Thanks, Kyo-kun! she said with a bright smile.

So they fixed breakfast together, and even ate it before Yuki or Shigure came downstairs. They were preparing to leave for school when the orange-haired boy realised he had been erect since he had kissed Tohru earlier. That was a problem: he definitely could not go to school like this. Fortunately, he had an idea to get rid of the problem.

He walked to the girl's room, where she was assembling her stuff for school and closed the door behind him.

- Tohru, he said, I've got a problem and I need you to fix it.  
- Oh! I'll be pleased to help you, what is it?

He pulled her closer to him, then took her hand and guided her to his erection.

- It's been like that since morning. Will you help me get rid of it?  
- Mmm… ok, but, how to?

Kyo, still guiding Tohru's hand, unzipped his pants and took his cock out of his boxers. He showed her out to massage it, then let go of her hand to touch her breasts. His mind was blanking out. He couldn't believe that she was doing was she was doing at that moment, couldn't believe that she was doing it to _him_ and that he was not dead and in heaven right now. Because this was heaven, oh hell yes it was, or at least he wished heaven was like that…

Suddenly he saw her kneel before him, not letting go of his member. He merely wondered why she was kneeling but honestly, he couldn't think straight anymore. Seconds later, he felt her lips gently kissing the tip of his cock, and it was such a choc he had to gather all of the concentration that was left in him not to come right away. The kisses became gradually bolder, and soon she opened her mouth to take him in and started to move her head back and forth. Kyo regretted what he had thought earlier. THIS was heaven. He grabbed her head and, caressing her hair, gently supported her movements. He was trying his all to make this last the more he could, but at that point he couldn't keep it in anymore.

- Tohru, I'm gonna come.

As she didn't answer nor move, he came into her mouth, finally delivering himself from all of the sexual tension he had been accumulating lately.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her standing before him with a radiant smile, obviously proud of herself. He smiled her back and kissed her.

- I wish I could hold you.

Then he kissed her forehead, her nose, her ear, her neck, came back to her lips.

- I love you Tohru.  
- I love you too, Kyo.

That morning they left the house together, walked to school hands in hands, stopping every now and then to share a kiss. Kyo was in such a good mood he even wished Uo-chan a nice day when he saw her, which made Tohru even happier than she was.

Both teenagers were flying in a world of their own. The day went by rapidly, and soon they found themselves almost running home hand in hand, constantly laughing. They were not even in the house when Kyo lifted a giggling Tohru bridal style, ready to take her to his room. He didn't think he would step in Shigure when he entered the kitchen.

- Kyon-kyon? What are you doing to our little flower?

Both teenagers were blushing.

- Eh, if I may say something, began Tohru, Kyo and I are going out…  
- To tell the truth, I am actually going to take her to my room, where I will deflower her and I sure hope I won't be seeing you nor that rat till tomorrow morning.  
- …

Shigure, astounded, couldn't utter a thing. Kyo started to walk toward the stairs, when he turned back and said:

- Oh and, go for a take-out cause she won't be cooking tonight.

With that said he left the room, leaving Shigure alone.

_It was about time_, thought the dog for himself.

**The end.**

***

Epilogue

Kyo:

Mental note to self: I was wrong all the way, THIS is heaven!

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm pretty sure I will be stopping this here, but if I ever feel like writing some more, then I will, so it might not be definitive, but really don't put too much hope in the addition of new chapters. ;)


End file.
